ccroc_dfifandomcom-20200214-history
Cyan Crocomire (character)
Cyan Crocomire, as his name suggests, is a cyan crocomire. This is the form Cyan take upon entering the digital realm but can also be summoned as a figment in the real world. While personality-wise he is the same as the person Cyan Crocomire, he has a wide range of strange abilities no human could possess. Biography The character of Cyan Crocomire was created to represent Cyan online, specifically for YouTube. However, in an attempt to kill Cyan, Evermire created a portal that transported Cyan into the Digital Realm. During this experience, Cyan met face-to-face with his avatar. While at first it fused with his human body, he later learned to fully control the true crocomire form. While it was fused with Cyan, he was able to find his friends scattered about Evermire's digital world and defeated him. This sent the main four party members (Cyan, Phoenix, Ottawa, and Froyoyo) back to the real world. This experience was archived and released as the game Cyan's Strange Day Out. Between the two games, Cyan began studying and defining his character, so if Evermire tried the same trick again he would be stronger. This makes Cyan crocomire and extremely powerful being, considering his abilities are limited only by Cyan's imagination. The preparations were not in vain, as Evermire did, in fact, try the same trick again, giving Cyan free access to the crocomire. He once again teamed up with friends and defeated Evermire, creating Cyan's Strange Day Out 2. Cyan would not inhabit the crocomire form again until Evil Master Cylinder Arms brought him into the Digital Realm, again, in an attempt to kill him. After Cylinder Arms' defeat, Cyan and Evermire settled their differences, and currently Cyan can access the crocomire body and Digital realm at any time. Additionally, Cyan briefly summoned the crocomire into the real world during Happy Birthday Cyan crocomire: Revengeance, where it took orders from Cyan and faded after suffereing enough damage. It seems he can do this at any time as well. Physical Appearence Cyan Crocomire is just as his name implies -- a cyan crocomire. He is an alien, vaguely-reptilian creature with 8 eyes, 4 legs, elongated forearms, sharp claws, a very rotund body shape (highly contrasting of Cyan's thin frame as a human), and thick plating that extends from the chest all the way down to the tip of the tail. The major difference between Cyan and a regular crocomire - besides color - is that Cyan's skin is actually smooth (despite most pictures) while a crocomire has bumpy and uneven skin. Another thing that sets Cyan apart from the regular crocomire is that he can emote like a human can. His head can turn, his mouth can smile or frown, and his eyelids at like eyebrows, tilting to show Cyan is angry, for example. Powers and Abilities Cyan Crocomire has most of the abilities of a normal crocomire. This means he has deadly claws, extremely tough skin, plasma breath, and a weakness to intense heat. Unlike a normal crocomire, however, Cyan has a fairly fast running speed and can turn his head just as a human can. A very strange ability for Cyan to possess is the morph ball technique. Cyan can roll up like a ball, and his skin stretches into three man sections to surround him, like a pill bug or armadillo. He can also rev up and roll at very high speeds this way, similar to a Spindash from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. This ability is often used as a way to evade attacks and enemies. Another common ability for Cyan to use in combat is the Corkscrew, where he balances on his tail, extends his limbs, and spins very quickly. This was adapted from Wario's technique of the same name in the Super Smash Bros. series. Cyan also used a variety of spells in the Cyan's Strange Day Out series, however most relied on summoning in other characters or objects to attack foes. However, two spells - Cyan Laser and Slamdown - are abilities of the character itself. Cyan Laser has Cyan spit a massive cyan beam from his mouth capable of destroying most materials, while Slamdown has Cyan jump very high into the air and smash the ground with his fists, creating a large tremor. As for what Cyan can summon, Bionicle Blast fires an overwhelming surplus of Bionicle pieces from nowhere, Man Meteor summons Man to cast three meteors, All Star calls in Smash Mouth to play All Star, and lastly Showstopper calls in the Garnet Star to tear the fabric of reality and destroy foes. Equipment Claws Cyan used 5 different claw weapons during the Cyan's Strange Day Out series. These were the Cat Claw, Bear Claw / Reptile Claw, Cutter Claw, Lazer Claw, and Nova Claw. These were all gauntlets with three sharpened blades, giving Cyan a deadlier swipe. Terrarian Swords Cyan used 2 swords during Cyan's Strange Day Out 2, one coming from the video game Terraria and the other coming from the Calamity mod for the game. These swords are the Star Wrath, which causes stars to fall from the sky whenever swung, and the Ark of the Cosmos, which does the same thing but also fires multicolored sword beams. Unlike his Claws, Cyan has shown to carry these swords on hand during other occasions, and they generally appear in his avatar images. Giant Battle Axe of Fury and Might While this weapon belongs to the person Cyan Crocomire, the crocomire character has shown to be adept at wielding the Giant Battle Axe of Fury and Might as well. Trivia * Despite being a personification of Cyan himself, the character has much fewer crazy over-the-top feats than other characters Cyan has created. * Cyan does, in fact, have thumbs. * The original design for Cyan featured him as much, much thinner, and with very smooth skin compared to a normal crocomire. As time went on, however, Cyan realized the design looked more anorexic in comparison to a normal crocomire and made it normal size. The smooth skin does remain in the current design. * While canonically Cyan has smooth skin, most interpretations depict him with the standard bulbous and rough skin because Cyan is lazy and chooses to just palette swap existing images rather than draw his own damn characters. * Originally, there was a very complicated and edgy backstory for Cyan where he was a Crocomire that was experimented on and let loose on Earth where he gained a love for technology. This backstory was scrapped because, as mentioned above, it was needlessly complex, edgy, and confused.